inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 009 (Chrono Stone)
Get The Holy Book of Champions! ''(覇者の聖典を手に入れろ！, ''Hasha no seiten o te ni irero!) is the ninth episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Raimon saw how Raimon's soccer building demolished. After that, they are going to the future and are infiltrate the soccer museum in the future to steal the Scriptures of the Champion to create the strongest team. They find the the book but the alarm is a problem. Tenma tried to get the book but he got touch by the alarm and the alarm goes off. Then they got a soccer battle with the Security Robots and Raimon won with 1-0. After that, they went back to their timeline and went to Tenma's house. Plot The episode starts with Raimon looking to the Raimon's soccer building, which was demolished. Raimon was sad about it and they went to the tower. At the tower, they were talking about how to get true soccer back and how to defeat Protocol Omega 2.0. Tsurugi said that only Tenma can use Keshin Armed. Tenma said that the others also must mastered Keshin Armed. Then Wonderbot said that they must search for the Scriptures of the Champion. Then Dr. Arno Crossword appeared and said that the Scriptures of the Champion is created by Master D and they should find in. Then Raimon went 200 years in the future to get the Scriptures of the Champion in the soccer museum. They got some problems with the security system and they should find another way to go to the right room. They went in the purchased air turbine and they found a abyss. They saw a ladder above them and they pile up each other to reach the ladder but they fell and Tenma said to Shinsuke to jump and Shinsuke reach the ladder and Tenma and Shindou are hanging above the abyss. They went up with the ladder and they reached the room with many alarmlasers. Fei didn't knew how he can turn off the alarm. Then Tenma said that he will handle the lasers and get the book. Tenma got the book but he let it fell and the laser touch the book and the alarm goes off. Raimon ran away from the room and they saw many security robots coming their way. Raimon avoided the robots and they reach a place. When Raimon reached the place, a soccer field is created and Shindou, Shinsuke, Nishiki, Tenma and Tsurugi has to fight against the Security Robots. The match starts and Shindou passed the ball to Nishiki, who passed a robot. The robot used Blitz Bridge and got the ball from Nishiki. Raimon got a hard time to play against the robots. They all got exhausted. When a robot passed to the other robot, Tsurugi got the ball and passed it to Tenma who used his Keshin and also used Keshin Armed. Tenma shot and Raimon got a goal. After that, Raimon got back to their timeline and went to Tenma's house. Hissatsu/Keshin Used Hissatsu *'DF Blitz Bridge' (Debut) Keshin *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' did]] Category:Episodes Category:Chrono Stone episodes Category:Chrono Stone season 1 episodes